Too little to handle
by TotalEclips
Summary: Eclips and Donnie get turned into babies and Splinter decides Mikey, Raph and Leo need to learn that Donatello cannot fix all their problems so he leaves them to care for their new baby siblings.
1. Chapter 1

Eclips snuck into Donnie's lab. She giggled as she reached up to grab a jar of cockroaches from the top shelf. She frowned as she was too short to reach even on her tiptoes. With a sigh she looked around for something to stand on. Finally settling for Donnie's chair, Eclips rolled it over to the shelf and stood on it.

Donnie ummed as he walked towards his lab. Eclips paused and listened panic filled her mind. She grabbed the jar and was about to jump off the chair but as she did the wheels pushed the chair forward and sent Eclips back into the self. "AHH!" Eclips screamed as the shelf fell on her. Multiple test tubes fell and smashed against her shell, spilling liquids and chemicals over her.

"Eclips!?" Donnie ran into the lab and looked at the mess. "No." He frowned and picked up the shelf, he looked back at the ground and his heart sunk. "Shell." Donnie reached down and touched the baby turtles head. The baby turtle cried softly as the glass from the test tubes cut its thin, soft skin. Donnie grabbed a towel and used it to pick up the tot, being careful not to get any chemicals on him.

"Donnie, what was that smashing noise?" Leo asked walking in. Donnie held the turtle close.

"Um." He looked away from Leo. "I don't know what happened but I heard a scream and came in to find my shelf knocked over. So I picked it up and…

"And what?" Leo asked. Donnie frowned and held out the turtle baby to Leo.

"It's Eclips." He said quickly. "I have to wash the chemicals off her and lean her cuts before we do anything." Before Leo got a word in Donnie had ran out the door and to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him. He put Eclips aside as he ran a bath. He looked at Eclips as she begun to crawl out of the towel. "No." He gentle pushed her back in. "Not until you're clean." He turned back to the bath and checked the water.

"Blarr!" Eclips threw her hands up. Donnie laughed at his sister's actions.

"Ok it's ready." Donnie turned off the tap. "Come here." He picked Eclips up and placed her in the water. Eclips giggled and splashed the water. "No, no." Donnie put his hands over hers making Eclips's look up to him wide-eyed. Donnie couldn't help but smile, he's baby sister was now his 'baby' baby sister and he just wanted to hug her. Donnie began to scrub Eclips, making sure all of the chemicals were off his sister before he picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. He dried her off as he walked to the door. He unlocked it and froze as he was met by all three of his brothers. Donnie held Eclips close to his chest, preventing the others from seeing her. "Go away." He said.

"Aw come on Donnie, let us see own baby sis." Mikey whined as he reached out but Donnie slapped his hand away.

"No guys, I need to fix this." Donnie said. "This could be permanent if I don't figure out what happened." Donnie explained as he pushed through and headed for the lab. He was half way until he realised Eclips was no longer in his arms. He sprung around and frowned at Raph who held Eclips. "Raph weren't you listening to me!" Donnie snapped.

"Ahh!" Eclips grabbed Raph's mask and pulled it down slightly.

"Chill bro, she's ok." Raph laughed and fixed his mask.

"No really this is dangerous. Do you really want Eclips to be a baby?" Donnie asked.

Raph sighed. "Fine take her." He handed Eclips back to Donnie. "Just make sure she's ok."

Donnie smiled and continued his way to the lab. He shut the door and got to work.

"AHHH!" Donnie cried out making the others rush into the lab. Eclips had hold of Donnie's Mask and Donnie was lying on the floor. Eclips giggled happily as she played with her brother's mask.

"You ok Donnie?" Leo asked as he helped Donnie up.

"Yeah." Donnie said. "Can you hold her." Donnie asked.

"Sure." Leo smiled and picked up Eclips, he sat down with her on his lap.

Donnie looked at Mikey. "Ok so I have to take a blood test which means a needle- Mikey ran out of the lab. "Ok well that worked." Donnie picked up a needle.

"Isn't she a little young for a needle?" Raph asked as he sat beside Leo and tried to get the purple mask off his baby sister.

"No she'll be fine, but she'll just cry for a bit." Donnie said as he rubbed a cotton ball on Eclips's arm. Leo held Eclips tightly as Donnie grabbed the needle and brought it close to Eclips's arm.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

"Its fine." Donnie said as he pressed the needle into Eclips. Eclips screamed and cried as Donnie pulled out the needle.

Eclips continued to cry. "Shh its ok." Leo rubbed Eclips's shell.

"She'll calm down soon." Donnie said as he began to scan the test. "Here." He threw Raph a pack of band aids. "You can take her out now, she may become scared of the lab." Donnie said.

Raph nodded and walked out of the lab. Leo followed with Eclips. "Shh." Leo rocked Eclips in his arms.

Raph ginned at Leo. "We should tell Splinter. We may need some stuff for her." Leo nodded and sat down with Eclips as Raph walked into the Dojo. A few minutes later Raph can out with Splinter. Splinter sighed and stood in front of Leo staring down at them. Leo held Eclips out to him.

"Donnie gave her a needle, she won't stop crying." Leo explained as Splinter took Eclips and sat down.

"Understandable. The pain will pass soon." Splinter said. "Tell me does Donatello have any idea on how long Eclips will be this way?" Leo shook his head in response. "Ok. I have some stuff we can use for her but we will need so other things."

"I'll call April." Raph smiled pulling out his T-phone.

Eclips stopped crying and looked up at Splinter. She climbed up his chest and grabbed one of Splinters ears. "No, no." Splinter grabbed her hand and lowered it. Eclips looked at Splinter's hand then to Mikey who had just sat down. She reached out her hands and whimpered. Splinter smiled and pulled Eclips back. "Eclips can you say Mikey?" Splinter asked. Eclips looked at Splinter oddly but continued to whimper for Mikey.

"Yeah Sis, say Mikey." Mikey smiled as he held out his hands.

"Mmkey." Eclips said. Mikey and Leo laughed.

"Well it was close for her first try." Leo said.

"Try again." Splinter kissed Eclips's cheek. "Say Mikey."

"Mkey!" Eclips said.

"M I key." Leo said slowly.

"Mikey." Eclips said. Splinter smiled and gave Eclips to Mikey.

"Yeah you did it!" Mikey hugged Eclips.

"Mikey! Mikey!" Eclips shouted and grabbed his mask.

"Haha no Eclips let go." Leo helped Mikey get Eclips to let his mask go. "What about me Eclips?" Leo sat on the ground beside Mikey. "Leo."

"Eo." Eclips said. Leo laughed and shook his head.

"Leo." He repeated.

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips jumped out of Mikey's arms and to Leo.

Leo sighed as he held Eclips's in his arms. "Guess my name's going to be Eo for a while." He frowned.

"EO!" Eclips giggled.

"Yes Eo." Leo laughed with her.

"Guys." Donnie walked into the living room. "So I have bad news and good news."

"What's the good news?" Raph asked walking over.

"I can cure Eclips." Donnie said.

"Ok so what's the ba- Donnie?" The guys looked at where the young genius was standing but now was on the ground , crawling around.

"Donnie no!" Leo handed Eclips to Raph and picked up Donnie.

"Dude Donnie's a baby too now! Its spreading!" Mikey said.

"No Mikey." Leo picked up Donnie's mask which had blueish goo dripping from it. "He must have gotten some stuff on him." Leo frowned.

Splinter got up and took Donatello from Leo. "Now what? None of us are smart, who's going to cure them?" Raph asked.

Splinter smiled. "You boys will have to figure that out for yourself."

"WHAT?!" All there responded.

"Sensei we can't." Leo said. "None of us are as smart as Donnie."

"Well this will be a good lesion for you then." Splinter said.

"So your making this a lesion?! You're not even worried about the fact Donnie and Eclips are Babies!?" Raph snapped.

"This will teach you to be more responsible." Splinter said as he walked to the Dojo.

"Wait we have to look after them? Alone?" Mikey asked. Splinter just shut the door behind him.

"I take that as a… yes." Leo sighed and looked down at Donnie who was eating his mask tails. "We are in so much trouble."

**My arms better! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Eclips giggled as Raph poked her sides gently. "So how are we going to change them back when we have no idea how this even happened." Raph asked quietly as Donnie was sleeping in Leo's arms.

"April could help." Leo said as he rocked Donnie in his arms. "But first things first. We're going to need to take shifts taking care of these two during the night. I can do tonight if you guys want." Leo said.

"Sounds good." Raph said as he picked up Eclips and threw her up in the air a little before caching her and repeating the action as Eclips giggle and screamed happily.

Donnie began to wiggle around being wakening by Eclips's screaming. Raph immediately stopped throwing Eclips not wanting to wake Donnie. "We need somewhere for them to sleep." Raph said. Leo nodded as he rocked Donnie back to sleep.

"We never had a crib when we were young maybe Splinter- Leo frowned remembering Splinter wasn't going to help them. "Anyone remember where we slept when we were babies?" Leo asked his two brothers. Raph shrugged but Mikey jumped up happily.

"I know!" He ran off down the hall.

"Ok?" Leo watched Mikey vanish down the hall then turned his attention to Raph. "I don't know if leaving these two with Mikey would be a good idea. Maybe only you and I should do the shifts." Leo said.

Raph frowned and sat Eclips in his lap. "You'll upset him if you tell him that." Raph said plainly.

"I know but I just think-

"No I get why you don't want Mikey looking after them, believe me. Maybe have him do something else. Like clean up after them or cook." Raph said.

"Like a maid." Leo laughed a little.

"Well he is the only one of us who can cook, plus April could show him how to make the baby milk and food." Raph laughed as Eclips began to chew on his finger.

"Wonder if he'd go for it?" Leo asked just before Mikey came back into the living room.

"Can I have Donnie?" Mikey asked. Leo nodded and handed the sleeping tot to his brother. Mikey smiled happily before making his way back down the hall. Leo and Raph followed their younger brother into Eclips's room. Mikey had set up a small play pen just small enough for Mikey to step over. "I remembered Splinter kept us in this because it was the only thing that was too high of us to climb out of. " Mikey said as he placed Donnie into the nest Mikey had made off pillows.

"Um Mikey did you take all of our pillows?" Leo asked. Mikey smiled and nodded.

"Well not mine, I need something to sleep with." Mikey said happily. Leo and Raph frowned and shook their head.

"Well it's nice and looks safe." Leo said as he tested the solidness of the pen.

"Hello!" April's voice echoed down the hall.

The others quickly left the room, leaving Donnie to sleep in peace. "Hey April, Casey. May want to keep the noise down Donnie's taking a nap." Raph said as he and his brothers approached their human friends.

"Oh!" April reached out and took Eclips from Raph. She held Eclips in her arms and starred at her. "She adorable!" Eclips giggled and played with Aprils fringe.

"Wait did you say Donnie's sleeping?" Casey asked. "Shouldn't the dude be trying to fix this."

"Um…" Leo looked at Raph and Mikey. "Well he kind of got turned into a baby… as well." Leo said.

Casey covered his mouth and tried not to laugh but couldn't help but let a few laughs escape his mouth. "Really?"

"Yes and it's not funny. Now we don't have a way to turn them back." Raph snapped.

"Did Donnie take any tests before he changed?" April asked as she handed Eclips to Mikey.

"Yeah he took a blood test and some other tests but we haven't cheek anything after he changed." Leo said.

"Ok well I'll go have a look." April smiled before heading for the lab.

"I'll help you." Raph said following her.

Leo, Mikey and Casey sat on the couch. Mikey put Eclips on the floor to see what she would do. The three of them watched as Eclips began to crew on her hand. "She needs something to crew on." Leo said.

"I think April got a crew toy." Casey said as he look through the bags April had brought.

"Dudes she's not a dog." Mikey said.

Leo laughed a little. "He means teething toys."

"Here. We got edible teething sticks, dummy or teething toys." Casey said.

"Us the chew sticks and teething toys." Splinter said. "Save the dummy for Donatello, with his gap tooth he won't chew on anything."

"I thought you weren't going to help us?" Mikey asked.

Splinter sighed. "I will always make sure my children are happy and healthy. I had a lot of trouble with Donatello's teeth."

"Will it happen again?" Leo asked concerned.

"Prevent him from chewing on anything solid and he should be fine." Splinter said.

"Ok thanks Sensei." Leo thanked just as Splinter walked away.

Casey took one of the teething toys and held it to Eclips. "Here chew on this and not your hand." Casey said.

Eclips looked at Casey then to the toy. After a minute Eclips turned away and continued to chew on her hand. "She doesn't want it." Casey said as he threw the toy at Leo.

Leo frowned and walked over to Eclips he picked her up and sat down with her in his lap. "No." Leo said as he gentle coached Eclips's hand from her mouth. Eclips began to whimper as Leo held her hand and didn't let her chew on it "Shh, its ok try this." Leo held the toy to Eclips's lips. This time Eclips happily grabbed the toy and began to chew on it. Leo smirked and looked back at Casey.

"Puff Show off." Casey shot. Leo just laughed and continued to hold Eclips.

* * *

><p>"Ok this is good." April said as she looked over Donnie's notes. "I should be able to find out what caused this and make an antidote."<p>

Raph smiled as he watched April work. "That's good."

"You still want to help me?" April asked.

"Y-yeah." Raph nodded.

"Get Donnie for me. I need to take a blood test from him." April requested as she took out a needle.

Raph frowned. "But he's asleep and when we gave Eclips a needle she cried." Raph said.

April giggled. "You really are a big softy Raph." She punched his shoulder lightly. "I have to take the test now. I still have school and by the time I get back the results will be ready."

"Well that's easy for you, you just get to leave where I have to deal with a crying Donatello tot." Raph sighed as he left the lab.

April smiled as he left and continued to set up the equipment.

"Hey." Leo looked up at Raph as he walked through the living room. "April know if she can fix them?"

"Yeah she thinks so. I have to get Don for her so she can take a blood test." Raph said as he walked down the hall. "Donnie time to wake up buddy." Raph said as he walked into the room and looked down at his still sleeping brother. He reached down and picked Donnie up and cradled him in his arms.

Donnie began to whimper as Raph made his way down the hall. "Show me!" Casey ran to Raph's side and looked down at Donnie. "Dude what happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"Dude totally lost his looks when he grew up." Casey laughed.

Raph chuckled and pushed Casey roughly. "Shut up bozo." He said as he entered the lab. "Here's you victim." Raph smiled as he handed the half-awake Don to April.

April gasped as she took Donnie. "Oh he's cuter then Eclips."

Raph laughed. "I'll tell him you said that, bet Eclips will be jealous."

April just laughed and gave Donnie back to Raph. "I'm going to need you to hold him for me."

Raph sighed. "Fine, but make sure he knows you're the mean old lady who is putting a hole in his arm." Raph joked.

"Old!" April slapped Raph's shoulder. "I'm not old."

"Whatever you say." Raph smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Donnie please stop crying." Raph begged as he tried to calm his brother down. "I told you giving him a needle was a bad idea!"

"Sorry but I had to." April sighed as she began to work with the sample. "Just take him out to Eclips, they can play that should calm him down." April suggested.

Raph sighed and did as she said. "Aw Donnie." Mikey ran up to Raph and took Donnie from him. "Has Raph been mean?"

"I ain't been mean!" Raph snapped. "April stuck a needle in his arm." Raph said as he jumped down beside Casey.

"Well try this." Leo held up a dummy. Mikey took it happily and stuck it in Donnie's mouth but Donnie quickly spat it out and continued to cry. Mikey frowned and picked up the dummy. "Come on bro stop crying." Mikey said.

"April said to put him with Eclips." Raph said. "She said it would calm him down if they play."

"Sounds good." Leo nodded. Mikey walked to Eclips and put Donnie down before stepping back and sitting beside Leo.

Eclips looked at Donnie as he cried. Eclips crawled to him and hugged him. "Aww." Leo smiled. Raph chuckled at Leo's reaction. "What?" Leo glared at Raph. "Its cute."

"I swear you must have been a chick before you were mutated. " Raph said.

"S-shut up." Leo blushed. Donnie stopped crying and pushed Eclips off. He got up and walked towards Leo. "I didn't think he could walk yet." Leo said as he picked up Donnie.

"He's about 2 and a half." April said as she walked in. "Surprised he's not talking yet."

"Really?" Raph asked. "Dose he even have teeth?"

Leo looked at Donnie and opened his mouth. "Yeah he does. Can you seek Donnie?" Leo asked. Donnie looked at Leo wide eyed but said nothing. "Say Leo." Leo said. Donnie just pointed to him. Leo laughed a little. "No SAY Leo."

"EO!" Eclips burst as she crawled to Casey.

Casey smiled and picked her up. "Well looks like Eclips is better at this then Don."

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips cheered.

"Ok we know." Casey said giving her another teething stick to make her be quite.

"Casey give her to Raph, we have to go or we will be late for school." April said. "See you guys."

Casey sighed and gave Eclips to Raph. "Seeya dudes." He said following April out.

"Sooo." Mikey stood in front of Leo and starred at Donnie. "Why won't he talk?"

"He is shy. Maybe that's why." Raph said.

"Maybe." Leo put Donnie in the ground. "I might ask Sensei about it." He said getting up and headed to the Dojo. Donnie stood up and went to follow Leo but Mikey quickly swept him up and hugged him.

"You're so cute." Mikey smiled. Donnie whined and kicked his legs around.

"Mikey he doesn't like you hugging him." Raph said as he rocked Eclips.

"No he loves it." Mikey said. Donnie began to wave his arms around.

"Seriously Mikey let him go bef- Donnie bit Mikey's arm.

"OW!" Mikey swag him arm out, throwing Donnie in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Donnie burster into tears. Eclips sat up and also began to cry.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled. "Good job. Calm her down and don't throw her." Raph said handing Eclips to Mikey while he picked up Donnie. "Shh it's ok. Are you hurt?"

"What's going on!?" Splinter asked as he and Leo ran out to the living room.

"Donnie bit me!" Mikey said tried to calm Eclips.

"Then Mikey threw Donnie across the room!" Raph yelled.

"Shh yelling will not help is this situation." Splinter said. "Leonardo, Michelangelo take Eclips to her room. Raphael and I will take care of Donatello."

"Ay Sensei." Leo and Mikey bowed their heads and took Eclips to her room like Splinter instructed.

"So much for not helping us." Raph said as he handed Donnie to Splinter.

"Some plans change, but I still believe you will gain more responsibility by looking after them." Splinter said as he managed to quiet Donnie's cries to soft whimpers. "Were you hurt my son?" Splinter looked down at Donnie.

"Hand hurt." Donnie said holding up his right hand.

"Ok, let me look at it." Splinter said as he took hold of Donnie's hand gently.

"Wait? Why will he talk to you?" Raph asked.

"Because he knows me." Splinter said. "Donatello is shy he will only talk to those he knows." Splinter explained.

"Um I grew up with him." Raph said.

"I know but think of it from Donatello's view. His three brother are suddenly all grown up, humans something he has never seen before are in his home and he has a new sibling." Splinter explained.

"Good point." Raph sighed. "So how longs it normally take him to get to know someone enough to speak?"

"Depends on the situation. I believe he won't speak to Michelangelo for a very long time after this incident." Splinter sighed and handed Donnie back to Raph. "Your hand is ok, it will just be bruise for a bit." Splinter kissed Donnie's head. "Are you hungry?" Donnie nodded as he hugged Raph's chest tightly, not wanting to be thrown again. "Ok. Raphael take him to Eclips's room, I will prepare some food for them."

"Ok." Raph nodded and carried Donnie down the hall. "You calm Eclips down?" Raph asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah she's almost asleep." Leo smiled as he rocked Eclips in his arms. "How's Donnie?"

"His ok, just a little bruised." Raph said then glared at Mikey.

"Raph it's not Mikey's fault, look at his arm. Donnie left a good mark." Leo said.

"Where?" Raph held Donnie in one arm and grabbed Mikey's arm. "Ouch." He looked at the purple mark on Mikey's arm.

"Yeah Donnie's so mean, I only wanted a hug." Mikey frowned.

"Sowy." Donnie said.

"D-Did he just talk?" Leo asked.

"Guess Splinter was wrong." Raph said looking back at Donnie. "Hey bro." Raph smiled. Donnie rolled over and looked at Leo. "Sensei said he's shy."

"Wouldn't have guessed." Leo laughed a little as Eclips stirred and grabbed his Mask. "Hey let go." Leo laughed as she pulled it down. Leo pushed his finger up so Eclips was gripping it instead of his mask. Her tiny fingers wrapped around Leo's finger. "I don't know if I want them to change back." Leo said quietly.

Raph and Mikey looked at Leo as he gazed at Eclips with a huge smiled on his face. Leo looked at Raph and Mikey quickly and blushed. "W-what?" He asked nervously.

"Dude you totally have a thing for kids." Mikey laughed.

Leo smile faded. "Yeah, I guess because we grew up together I never knew how cool it would be to have little siblings." Leo said.

"But we're all younger then you." Mikey said.

"That not what he means Mikey." Raph sighed just as Splinter walked in.

"I see they have quieted down." Splinter said as he handed Leo a bottle and a bowl to Mikey. "After their have eaten put them to bed." Splinter instructed.


	4. Chapter 4

Raph and Mikey laughed as Leo tried to clean his shell. "Guys just help please." Leo begged.

"No way bro this is too funny." Raph laughed.

"It's just baby food." Leo sighed.

"Yeah but it's all over your shell." Mikey giggled.

"How did Donnie even manage to get food on your shell?" Raph asked.

"I don't know!" Leo snapped. "He just did."

"Ok, ok. Don't start to lecture." Raph snatched the cloth from Leo and began to wipe the baby food off Leo's shell.

"Is everything alright my sons?" Splinter asked from the hall.

"Yes Sensei. Eclips and Donnie are asleep." Leo said.

"Good. You should get some sleep as well my sons."

"Ay Sensei."

"So are we still going to watch them tonight?" Mikey asked.

"Raph and I have decided that we will and you can be in charge of their food." Leo said as they walked back down the hall.

"Ok well night." Mikey said as he walked to his room.

"Night Mikey." Leo smiled.

"Night bro. So who's taking first watch?" Raph yawned.

"I will, I'll just sleep in Eclips's bed tonight. You can tomorrow." Leo said

"Yeah sounds good." Raph said as he walked into his room.

"Night." Leo said as Raph closed the door. Leo quietly walked down to Eclips's room and sat on the bed. He smiled as he looked over Donnie and Eclips. "Don't steal the entire blanket Don." Leo said quietly as he pulled the blanket over Eclips, so both his babies siblings were warm. He smiled and laid down.

* * *

><p>Leo's eyes snapped open as Eclips wailed. "Shh." He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "What's wrong?" He slipped out of the room not waking Donnie and walked down to the living room. "Are you hungry?"<p>

Eclips just continued to wail as Leo grabbed a bottle and waited for it to heat up. "Shh, please." Leo rocked Eclips trying desperately to make her stop crying. "Why do you have to cry so much?" Leo said as he took the bottle from the microwave. "Here drink this it wi-

"Leonardo." Splinter caught Leo's attention. "Do not give her that bottle without checking the temperature first." Splinter said as he took the bottle from his son. "Like this. Simply drip so of the milk onto your wrist." Splinter said as he did. "Here you try." Splinter gave Leo the bottle again.

Leo nodded and held Eclips in one arm as he tested the temperature. "Is not burning but I think it's too hot." Leo said and looked at Splinter.

"Yes it is, take the lid off for a bit, let it cool." Splinter said as he lifted Eclips out of Leo's arm. "Why are you sad my darling." Splinter asked. Leo giggled slightly as he set the bottle on the table. "What is funny Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"Nothing, it's just weird you always say 'My sons or My daughter' I've never heard you call us anything else." Leo explained.

"Yes well when you were younger I always called you something different." Splinter smiled as Eclips began to suck her thumb.

"Y-you did?" Leo stuttered. "What was mine?"

Splinter chuckled. "They were all special and based off the names you all called each other. Yours was always Big bro."

"You called me big bro?" Leo asked.

Splinter nodded. "I had an argument with you when you were four about your name. You insisted it was Big bro and not Leonardo." Both Splinter and Leo burst out laughing.

"I really did that?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but that's not the worst of it." Splinter said as he tested the temperature of the bottle again. "Here its ready." Splinter handed Eclips to Leo then the bottle.

"Stop sucking your thumb." Leo grabbed Eclips's hand softly and pulled it back. He lowered the bottle to her lips and smiled as Eclips happily accepted the bottle. "Can you tell me the others names?"

Splinter smiled. "No I do not want these nicknames to come back."

"Aw why."

"Believe me, it's for the best." Splinter smiled and begun to walk away. "Good night my son."

"Night Sensei." Leo smiled and sat down. He pulled the empty bottle away from Eclips.

"Mmm!" Eclips reached out for the bottle.

"No more Eclips you've had enough." Leo said as he rinsed the bottle. "Come on time to go back to bed." Leo kissed her forehead as he walked back down the hall. Eclips giggled and grabbed Leo's finger and began to suck it. "Hey." Leo laughed as he opened the door. "Shell." Leo frowned when he saw Donnie trying to climb out of the pen. "Donnie why are you awake now?" Leo asked as he put Eclips down.

Donnie put his arms up. "Weo." He said. Leo sighed and picked him up.

"Come on its too early to be awake." Leo said as he watched Eclips begin to crawl under the blanket and snuggle up. "See Eclips is going to sleep." Leo looked at Donnie.

"No." Donnie said and covered Leo's eyes with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I no sleep." Donnie said.

"Why not?" Leo asked as he moved Donnie's hand off his eyes.

"No tired." Donnie sat back in Leo's arms.

"Well I am and so is Eclips so you have to go back to sleep." Leo said as he sat on the bed.

"No." Donnie jumped out of Leo's arms and onto the bed. "Play."

"No." Leo sighed. "No play, sleep."

"NO PLAY!" Donnie pushed Leo.

"Don't yelled and don't push me." Leo growled and gently knocked Donnie down onto the bed.

"WEO!" Donnie kicked about as Leo began to tickle him. "HAHA!" Donnie giggled and squirmed about.

"This should tire you out." Leo thought aloud as he continued to tickle Donnie until his movements became slow. "You tired now?" Leo asked.

"Yes…" Donnie said breathily and yawned.

"Good now time to go back to bed." Leo yawned as well. He picked Donnie up and rested him beside Eclips. "Night." He stroked Donnie's head as he pulled the blanket over him. Within minutes Donnie was asleep. Leo smiled as he got comfortable and also fell asleep.

**Sorry for late update guys. I've been upset about some stuff and beginning to think I won't finish these Fics. Don't worry too much I'll continue just slow updates I guess. I'm not one to stop half way. **

**Have a good christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Leo." Mikey opened the door slightly and peeked in. Leo was asleep on the bed while Eclips and Donnie played.

"Lets get them and leave Leo to sleep." Raph said as he stepped into the room.

"Raphie!" Donnie smiled and ran to the edge of the pen.

"Shh Donnie, you doing want to wake Leo." Raph said as he picked him up.

"EO! EO!" Eclips began chanting.

Leo moaned and rolled over. "Eclips I just feed you." He said tiredly.

"Don't get up Bro." Raph said as Leo looked over to them. "We'll take care of them while you sleep." He said before walking out.

"Yeah Bro ya need it." Mikey said as he followed Raph.

"Eo! Eo!" Eclips continued to chant.

"Here eat this." Mikey gave her a teething stick. Eclips took it and happily threw it at Raph, hitting him on the back of the head. Raph growled and turned as Eclips giggled and clapped her hands. "Eclips stop before you piss him off." Mikey whispered.

Raph gave Eclips a gentle tap on the head. "We need to discipline them." Raph sighed.

"Dude that's Leo's department." Mikey said as Eclips begun to whine.

"Don't." Raph held up his hand. Eclips immediately buried herself in Mikey's arms.

"Aw come on Bro, she's just playing." Mikey said.

"Yeah well we have to focus on finding out how to change them back." Raph said turning back around and stormed off.

"But April was going to." Mikey said chasing him.

"Yeah and I'm helping her and with Leo exhausted like he is you're going to have to watch these two." Raph said as he put Donnie on the floor in the living room. "I'll watch them while you make some food."

"Ok." Mikey said handing Eclips to Raph and running to the kitchen.

"My son have you considered what the three of you will be doing when it comes to you lesson?" Splinter asked as he entered the living room and picked up Donnie.

"Lesson? Training!? Splinter we can't train. Leo's so tired from watching these two all night and I have to help April find a cure. We don't have time." Raph said.

"Unfortunately my son your training is important and you will have your lesson same time as every day." Splinter said.

"Ai sensei." Raph sighed as Eclips began to giggle. "What you think that's funny?" Rap smiled.

"Aph!" Eclips yelled.

"Raph." Raph smiled.

"Rrrrr." Eclips said.

"No Rrrraph." Raph laughed.

"Rrrrrr!" Eclips repeated and giggled.

"Raphie!" Donnie jumped out of Splinter's arms and to Raph. He hugged his leg tightly just as Mikey walked in.

"Here Donnie." Mikey held out a bowl to Donnie. Donnie turned and snatched it from Mikey.

"Feed them, then get ready for your lesson." Splinter said before leaving.

"Wait did he say lesson?" Mikey asked as he handed Raph a bottle.

"Yep." Raph frowned as he feed Eclips. "Go wake Leo."

"No way dude, you saw how tired Leo was!" Mikey shook his head.

"Go get Leo or…" Raph glared at Mikey.

"Fine! I'm going!" Mikey sighed and walked off.

**line-**

"Leonardo! Keep your back straight!" Splinter yelled just before Leo fell on his face. "Perhaps its time for a break." Splinter sighed.

"That would be good." Leo moaned as he sat up.

"AHH!" Donnie cried as he climb out of the pen the guys had set up in the dojo and fell on the floor.

"Oh no Donnie's escaping." Mikey laughed as he and Raph stood and watched as Donnie got up and ran for the door.

"Where's he going?" Leo asked as he stood up.

"Lets follow." Raph smiled as he picked up Eclips and followed Donnie quietly.

"He's quick." Leo laughed as Donnie was already near the exit.

"Where are you going!?" Casey laughed as he scooped Donnie up.

"NO!" Donnie whined and kicked Casey.

"Hey Casey. April." Leo smiled as he took Donnie from Casey.

"What's wrong Donnie?" April smiled as she patted his head.

"Casey's spoiled his escape plans." Raph said.

"Aw sorry Don." Casey laughed as Donnie glared at him.

"So April you think you can find a cure?" Leo asked.

"Maybe."' April said as she took Eclips from Raph. "The tests I took yesterday should help but it will still take some time."

"Ok, Well I'll help." Raph said.

"Cool but I should be ok." April laughed as Eclips grabbed her finger. "Are you sure you want to change them back? They're so cute." April blushed.

"You get over their cuteness after they keep you up all night." Leo looked at Donnie. "Right?" Donnie just smiled.

"Ok well I better get to it then." April smiled as she gave Eclips to Mikey and walked to the lab.

"So you dudes coming on patrol? Casey asked.

"We can't we have to watch Eclips and Donnie." Leo sighed.

"Get Splinter too he looked after you four." Casey said.

"We did but he thinks this will teach us more responsibility." Raph said as he sat on the couch.

"But the purple dragons are tearing up the city. I can't fight them all alone!" Casey whined.

"That's not what you said when we first met you." Mikey laughed as Eclips pulled at his mask.

"I'll go." Raph said. "It's too cramped down here."

"No way Raph! I looked after them all night. It's your turn!" Leo snapped.

"So what you're going to go on patrol? You'll fall asleep before the fight starts." Raph growled.

"I will not!"

"Yeah you will!"

"Um guys." Mikey frowned as Eclips started to whimper.

"Yeah well you'll end up getting caught because you don't pay attent-

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Eclips screamed.

"Ahh!" Leo and Raph quickly covered their ears. "Eclips!" Leo hurried to her and took her from Mikey. "Hey shh its ok."

"Good job Leo!" Raph snapped.

"This isn't my fault its yours!" Leo shouted making Eclips cry louder. Donnie started to whimper and ran to Mikey who quickly scooped him up and run to the lab, Casey followed close behind.

"Shh Eclips please." Leo begged as he stroked her head.

"Here." Raph held out a dummy to Leo.

"That's for Donnie." Leo said.

"I don't care if it shuts her up I'll get Donnie a dozen!" Raph said as he stuck the dummy in Eclips mouth. Eclips grabbed it and threw it at Raph then screamed.

"Eclips stop." Leo winced.

"Give her to me!" April demanded as she ran to Leo and grabbed Eclips.

"Hey I'm tryi-

"Go to the lab NOW!" April pointed angrily. Leo and Raph froze for a second before turning and obediently going to the lab.

"Shh Eclips." April bounced Eclips in her arms. "Its ok they're gone now." April smiled as Eclips quietened and made soft gurgling noises. "There see everything's ok." April sighed and walked to the lab. "You two are idiots." April looked at Leo and Raph as she sat at the computer with Eclips in her lap.

"Its not-

"Don't yell or you'll upset her again." April glared at Raph who closed his mouth and turned his shell to her. "Look if you guys need me to help look after Eclips I c-

"No April. We'll ok… its just another lesson we have to learn." Leo sighed and knelt down so he could look Eclips in the eye. "Raph and I promise not to fight." He smiled slightly and looked over his shoulder to Raph. "Right?"

Raph smirked slightly. "Yeah Eclips we won't."

Leo nodded and turned back to Eclips. "Do you forgive us?"

"Eo." Eclips said.

"Yeah?" Leo smiled.

"No!" Eclips put her foot out and hit Leo's nose, making him fall back out of surprise.

"Eclips!" Leo frowned and held his nose as everyone begun laughing.

"Dude she isn't forgiving you that easy!" Casey laughed.

Leo moaned and grabbed Eclips from April. "Naughty." Leo tapped Eclips's head. "Don't hit." Eclips whimpered and cried out for April.

"Leo that's harsh." April said reaching for Eclips, but Leo quickly turned her away.

"No April she's getting naughtier every time we don't discipline her." Leo said.

"Its not like it will do any harm." Casey said.

"It might… we still don't know if there's a way to change them back… so from now on we discipline them." Leo instructed.

Donnie frowned and looked up at Mikey. "Its ok." Mikey winked. "I have a plan." He whispered to Donnie.


End file.
